TALAK TIGA
by Vipris
Summary: "percayalah padaku Suke, aku tidak menghianatimu, biarkan kujelaskan semuanya demi bayi dalam kandunganku!" "sudah putus urat malumu Naru, sosok malaikat yang kucintai ternyata seekor ular, setelah perceraian kita, kau bisa minta pertanggung jawaban pada selingkuhanmu." "Naruto hamil" berita bahagia, "sasuke minta cerai" loh kok…Biduk rumah tangga SasuNaru diujung tanduk. Shikamar


**Talak Tiga**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : All Character milik Masashi Kishimoto, Vi pimjem aja kok bang Khishimoto ,**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Genre : Romance, angst**

 **Warning : OOC, Abal, Typo, dan lainnya juga ikut. Bagi yang tidak suka dengan pair atau konten dalam fiction ini bisa pilih "Back".**

 **Summary : "percayalah padaku Suke, aku tidak menghianatimu, biarkan kujelaskan semuanya demi bayi dalam kandunganku!" "sudah putus urat malumu Naru, sosok malaikat yang kucintai ternyata seekor ular, setelah perceraian kita, kau bisa minta pertanggung jawaban pada selingkuhanmu."**

 **"Naruto hamil" berita bahagia, "sasuke minta cerai" loh kok…Biduk rumah tangga SasuNaru diujung tanduk. Shikamaru babak belur Kurama dan Sai pelakunya. Ada apa Sebenarnya?**

 **\\\\\Check this one out/**

Mart 10, 2016

Sasuke Pov

"Suke, ku mohon pulanglah sejenak. Apa kau tidak merindukan bayi dalam kandunganku ini?" suara parau Naruto mengalun ditelingaku.

"siapa bilang dia anakku?" aku sudah lelah dengan semua kata dustanya. "jangan harapkan aku kembali, setelah kau melahirkan akan ku kirim surat cerai padamu" putusku sepihak.

"tidak … tidak Suke, kita bicara dulu, dengarkan penjelasanku. Bayi ini anak mu, aku tak pernah berselingkuh dengan Shikamaru. Dia hanya temanku Suke, kumohon ijinkan aku menemuimu dan menjelaskan semuanya hiks…hiks…?" tangisnya begitu jelas terdengar ditelingaku. Sungguh dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam aku ingin memeluknya dan menghapus air matanya. Tapi apa daya, hatiku terlanjur sakit saat tahu istri yang sangat aku cintai sudah berselingkuh dibelakangku. Bahkan aku memergoki mereka dalam satu ranjang tanpa busana.

"sudah cukup Naru, kau tak perlu membual. Aku takkan terpedaya dengan omong kosongmu. Sudah cukup bukti untuk kita bercerai, hanya terkendala kehamilanmu. Setelah kau melahirkan, kita selesai!" ucapku sambil mematikan saluran telpon.

End Sasuke Pov

Duduk di pojok rumah dengan handphone dalam pelukan. Menagis tergugu tanpa ada yang menenangkan. Itulah yang saat ini dapat Naruto lakukan.

"ya Allah, bantu hambamu menghadapi cobaan ini. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuat suamiku percaya?" ucapnya disela tangis.

.

.

Back to

January 7, 2016

Sasuke mendapat terror berupa info-info perselingkuhan Naruto dan Shikamaru baik melalui mail maupun sms. Jangan sebut Uchiha jika dengan bodohnya ia akan percaya. Naruto adalah malaikan kecil bagi Uchiha bungsu ini. Bagaimana mungkin istrinya tercinta berselingkuh dibelakangnya, meskipun pada kenyataannya sasuke seringkali cemburu pada Shikamaru. Menurutnya Shikamaru terlalu dekat dengan Narutonya (overprotective ala Uchiha mode on).

January 12, 2016

Sms dan mail itu semakin gencar. Bahkan ia tak mampu menampik rasa gelisah yang ada. Semakin hari ia semakin dilanda galau.

"Sh*ring-L* Hotel No. 257, time 13.00, They will be meet an have sex like always, POOR YOU UCHIHA".

Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 12.00, sasuke mencoba menghubungi Naruto, ia benar-benar tak ingin terpengaruh dengan semua berita murahan yang ia terima namun paling tidak ia harus memastikannya agar tidak was-was lagi.

"nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar servis area mohon…" suara merdu operator yang menyapanya. Tak mau berburuk sangka, Sasuke pun menelpon Shikamaru namun "nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar servis area mohon…" jawaban sama yang diterimanya. Hand phone mereka sama-sama tidak aktif. Akhirnya dengan perasaan tak menentu sasuke pun menuruti isi dari pesan terakhir si penerror.

.

.

16.00

Pintu itu tak terkunci, sweet room no. 257 Sh*ring-L* Hotel menjadi saksi bisu tubuh polos Naruto dalam satu selimut dengan Shikamaru, CEO Nara Agro Trading Corp. Siapa Shikamaru?

Dia hanya teman kecil dari pemeran utama kita Naruto. Mereka begitu dekat hingga orang yang tidak mengenal mereka akan mengira bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih. Tetapi nyatanya bagi Shikamaru, Naruto tak lebih dari sosok adik kecil yang perlu dilindungi. Begitu pula bagi Naruto, Shikamaru tak ubahnya seorang Kurama yang memang adalah Kakak kandung Naruto. Intinya mereka teman tapi kakak adikan (bahasa apaan tuh, maaf ya reader Vi gak ngerti istilah lainnya wkwkwkwk)

.

.

January 14, 2016

Shikamaru kembali merasakan rasa asin darah dibibirnya setelah diberi hadiah tinju oleh Kurama. Sebelumnya, jangan ditanya bagaimana Sasuke mengamuk dan menghajar Shikamaru membabibuta. Jika saja tak ada Naruto, bisa dipastikan penerus Nara Agro Trading Corp. itu tidak akan lagi bernyawa saat ini.

"cukup Ku!" lerai Sai sambil memegangi Kurama."kau memukulinya pun tak akan merubah keadaan" lanjut Sai.

"biarkan aku menjelaskannya Ku" ucap Shikamaru."aku tak mungkin berselingkuh dengan Naruto"

"aku tahu Naruto tak akan berselingkuh denganmu, tapi bagaimana mungkin dia ada dalam 1 ranjang tanpa busana denganmu?" ucap Ku memotong perkataan Shikamaru. Ia sadar ada yang tidak beres disini, namun melihat adiknya yang seakan tak memiliki semangat hidup membuatnya sangat marah dan tak tahu harus pada siapa ia tujukan.

"aku tahu Shika, karena aku yang memintamu menjemput Naru pada hari itu…ARG…"lanjutnya sambil menjambak rambutnya kasar. " aku tahu kau juga telah bersama Hinata meski belum ada publikasi." sambung Kurama.

"apa yang kau ingat sebelum kau pingsan siang itu Shika" sela Sai

"aku memarkir mobilku di depan butik Naru dan datang menghampirinya, membawakan beberapa barang dan ketika hendak membuka pintu mobilku kembali, gelap sudah menyelimutiku." Cerita Shikamaru. "aku sadar ketika kurasakan tarikan dilenganku dan hantaman dipipi. Bahkan saat teriakan Naru menggema aku masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dan aku kembali pingsan." Lanjutnya

"Aku minta maaf, harusnya aku bisa membujuk Sasuke untuk membicarakan hal ini. Tapi kalian tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya Sasuke, dia tak mampu berfikir jernih saat ini, dia terlalu larut dalam rasa kecewa hingga tak mampu membaca keadaan." Ucap Sai, ia merasa sangat kasihan pada Naru. Naru sudah ia anggap adik kandungnya pertama mendengar berita perselinggkuhan Naru, Sai langsung mencari tahu kebenarannya. Butuh 1 hari untuk mendapatkan sekedar info bahwa anda yang berani bermain-main dengan Uchiha dan Uzumaki dengan memanfaatkan kecemburuan Sasuke. Namun Nee yang Sai bawahi tak mampu menelusuri lebih lanjut siap dalang dibalik semuanya.

"bagaimana dengan Hina-chan Shika?" Tanya Kurama

"Aku dan Naru sudah menjelaskan keadaannya, kalian tahu Hime tak sebebal Sasuke, dia lebih bisa berfikir tenang meskipun dalam keadaan demikian. Sungguh aku bersyukur karenanya." Jawab sikamaru, ada raut sedih dan juga kelegaan diwajahnya. Sedih karena rumah tangga Naru harus berada diujung tanduk karena kebebalan Sasuke dan lega karena Hinata bisa memaafkan dan berlapang dada.

"kuharap masalah ini dapat segera kita lewati, kasihan Naru-chan, dia sedang hamil dan harus menghadapi masalah seperti ini." Ucap Sai

"jika pantat ayam itu tak segera berbaikan dengan Naru-chan akan ku remukkan wajah sok tanpannya itu." Ucap Kurama menggebu-gebu.

"Ku bagaimana pun dia masih Otouto ku, aku sangat menyayanginya. Kau tahu sendiri sasuke bagaimana. Sudah sedari PDKT dia tak suka Shika karena Naru terlalu manja padanya, kau tahu lah sifat overprotective Uchiha." Ucap Sai dengan Nada lelah.

"Tapi Naru sudah tak sedekat dulu dengan Shika, semenjak Naru menikah ia selalu menjaga jarak dengan Shika untuk menjaga perasaaan Sasuke juga Hinata. Hanya diwaktu tertentu seperti saat aku atau dia tak bisa menjemput Naru di butik saja Shika akan menjemput Naru." Ucap Kurama dengan tatapan geram. Menurutnya Sasuke sangatlah kekanakan dan terlalu mudah terbakar api cemburu.

" semoga Kasan dan Tousan tidak mendengar masalah ini sebelum kita menemukan titik terang." Ucap Sai."Aku akan berusaha lebih keras untuk mengungkap sia dibalik semua ini Ku.

"Hn."

Tak hanya Nee, Jinjuriki organisasi rahasia dibawah kepemimpinan Kurama juga bergerak untuk menemukan antek dan juga dalang dari masalah yang sedang dialami adik tercintanya.

End Of Flash back

.

Dua bulan sudah Kurama, Sai dan Shikamaru berusaha memecahkan masalah yang ada. Namun belum satu pun titik terang yang didapat.

Naruto Pov

Dua bulan sudah Sasuke tidak pulang ke rumah. Orang tua kami juga sudah mendengar perkara yang menimpa kami. Semua orang dapat menerima penjelasan ku dan Shika, tentunya dibantu dengan fakta dari hasil temuan Ku nii dan Sai Nii.

Kasan dan Otousan sudah berulang kali memaksa Sasuke untuk membicarakan masalah ini bersama, Namun entah apa yang membuat hati Sasuke seakan membatu. Dia menolak berbicara mengenai aku juga menolak bertemu denganku. Kini kandunganku sudah berumur 5 bulan. Sejujurnya aku sangat merindukan Sasuke disampingku. Tidak hanya aku, tetapi si kecil dalam perutku juga sangat merindukannya. Si kecil hanya akan tenang jika kuperdengarkan beberapa rekaman suara sasuke. Dan aku hanya bisa tertidur dengan memeluk baju Sasuke.

"Ya Allah hamba mohon ampuni segala dosa-dosa yang telah hamba perbuat sehingga menyakiti hati suami hamba begitu dalam, berilah kesabaran bagi hambamu untuk terus meniti hari dalam sendiri hingga suami hamba kembali. Bukakanlah pintu hati suami hamba Ya Allah, agar segera keluarga kami dapat bersatu kembali". Lantunan doa yang selalu aku panjatkan disetiap shalatku.

"Naru, kau sudah selesai?" ucap Ku nii dari pintu. Ku tolehkan pandanganku padanya, ada begitu banyak sirat sedih, sesal dan marah dimatanya. Aku tahu semua ini berkaitan dengan Sasu tak lagi tinggal denganku, keluargaku dan Sasu sepakat agar aku tinggal dikediaman Uzumaki untuk sementara waktu.

"sebentar Ku nii, biar Naru ganti baju dulu." Ucapku sambil tersenyum

"ayo segeralah, Sai juga di bawah, ia juga ingin menemanimu untuk memeriksa si kecil." Ucap kun ii padaku.

"iya sabar onii chan."balas ku jenaka.

"ish…kau sudah besar, jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu." Ringisnya. Aku lebih senang dia meneriakiku seperti biasa dari pada melihat tatapan kasian dari matanya."Naru, maafkan aku, belum bisa membuatmu kembali bersama Sasuke." Ucapnya kembali menyendu

"Tak apa nii san, InsyaAllah Allah akan memberi yang terbaik untuk kita semua. Doakan saja semuaanya baik-baik saja."

"kau tahu Naru," ucap nii san sambil memelukku"kau lebih sabar dan dewasa sejak kaun memilih memeluk Islam, terkadang aku bersyukur kau bukan Naru ku yang suka berpikir pendek dan ceroboh seperti dulu" lanjutnya sambil mencium keningku. "ayo, jangan buat Sai menunggu, dia pasti sudah menggerutu dibawah"

"sudah tadi aku menggerutu," jawab sosok lain di pintu kamarku yang ternyata adalah Sai nii."Aku bangga padamu Naru, bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Kita akan membawa si Bebal itu kembali."

.

.

.

April 22, 2016

Bulan mulai berganti namun hati Sasuke belum juga berubah. Ia tetap tak mampu berfikir jernih mengenai semua masalah yang menimpa keluarganya. Bagaimana bisa berfikir jernih jika setiap saat ia di cekoki berbagai foto dan kabar-kabar mengenai perselingkuhan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang sudah berlalu dan entah siapa pengirimnya. Ia begitu merasa bodoh dan dikelabuhi, bahkan sudah 2 bulan ini ia tidak pulang ke kediaman uchiha dan lebih memilih tinggal di apartment baru miliknya. Awalnya ia hanya tinggal sendiri, namun tak lama ia memilih untuk tinggal bersama Sakura. Salah satu mantannya sebelum bertemu dengan Naruto.

Sakura merupakan seorang model ternama di Italy. Ia merupakan sosok yang ambisius. Saat mengetahui Sasuke tak lagi bersama naruto meskipun belum resmi, ia datang dan memberikan perhatian lebih dikeseharian Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke menanggapi dingin segala hal yang berkaitan dengan perhatian Sakura, namun lambat laun Sasuke tak mampu menghindari bahwa ia membutuhkan sosok yang dapat mengobati luka hatinya. Dan pilihan itu jatuh pada Sakura yang dianggapnya tak kenal lelah untuk berada disisinya.

Sakura mulai mengisi kekosongan Naruto dalam keseharian Sasuke, ia bertindak layaknya Istri Sasuke. Tak tanggung, saat ini ia mengaku sedang mengandung anak Sasuke yang di klaimnya sedang berusia 4 minggu.

"Sasu, dengar aku membawa berita gembira untuk kita!" ucap Sakura

"Ada berita apa?" ucap Sasuke tak bersemangat.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu lesu, padahal aku ingin mengabarkan bahwa aku sedang hamil 4 minggu." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat.

"APA…kau … hamil?" ucap Sasuke tak mampu menutupi keterkejutannya.

Sasuke Pov

Antar terkejut, bingung, merasa bersalah dan juga senang. Semua perasaaan itu bercampur menjadi satu mendengar kabar yang Sakura hati kecilku entah mengapa aku bingung dan merasa bersalah pada Naruto, namun semuanya aku tepis mengingat Naruto juga telah mengandung anak laki-laki lain. Seharusnya aku senang saat ini bisa membalas perbuatan Naruto dan segera menikahi Sakura serta hidup bahagia tanpa menoleh kebelakan dan membuka luka lama. Namun apa mau dikata, bukan kelegaan yang aku dapatkan tapi berbagai pertanyaan mulai berkecamuk diotakku. Apakah semua yang aku lakukan ini benar dan tidakkah aku akan menyesal kemudian.

"Sasu kenapa, apa kau tidak senang dengan kehamilanku?" Ucap sakura dengan berurai air mata. Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku. Prioritasku saat ini adalah Sakura dan aku mulai meyakinkan diriku bahwa masa depanku bersamanya.

"Tidak sayang, aku hanya terkejut dan gembira pada waktu yang bersamaan." Ucapku sambil merengkuhnya.

Sasuke Pov End

April berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Kini Mei sudah terlewati separuhnya, Naruto tak mampu lagi membendung rasa rindunya pada Sasuke. Ia memberaniakan diri untuk datang menemui Sasuke di apartement yang saat ini Sasuke tempati. Naruto bahkan tidak mengabari Ku dan Sai, ia ijin untuk refreshing ke taman kota. Mau bagaimana lagi, jika ia ijin menemui Sasuke pasti semua orang akan melarangnya maka dengan terpaksa ia berbohong pada ibunya yang saat itu sedang dirumah bersamanya.

.

.

.

Naruto Pov

Ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki gedung apatement Sasuke, entah mengapa hatiku begitu gelisah. Aku berharap Sasuke mau mendengarkan penjelasanku dan memaafkanku.

.

Tak terasa, saat ini aku sudah berada di depan pintu apartement Sasuke. " Ting . . Tong . . you have guests" bunyi bel sedikit terdengar ditelingaku. " dug dug dug…" bunyi jantungku mulai berdetak dengan cepat, entah apa yang akan terjadi firasatku begitu tidak nyaman. " Ceklek . . ." (suara pintu terbuka)

"Assalamualai . . ."

"Owh kamu, ku kira delivery orderku datang." Kulihat seorang wanita memakai handuk sebatas dada memotong salamku dan membuka pintu apart Sasuke. "HEI . . . kamu tidak tuli kan?" Ucapnya kembali

"Maaf anda siapa, i . .ini apart Sasuke kan?" ucap ku sedikit terbata, ku harap aku salah pencet bel.

"jadi kamu belum diberi tahu, aku Sakura calon istri Sasuke. Jika tidak ada urusan lagi, kamu bisa pergi dari sini, kehadiranmu menggangguku dan bayi dalam kandunganku." Ucapnya judes

"Maaf, bayi apa?"

"bayi ku dan Sasuke lah . . . , setelah urusannya denganmu selesai kami akan menikah, jadi jangan ganggu hubungan kami. Apa sekarang kau sudah ditelantarkan selingkuhanmu sehingga kembali mencari sasuke?" ucapannya membuat kakiku begitu lemas, seakan tak mampu berpijak lagi. Namun sekali lagi ku teguhkan hati, aku harus percaya suamiku tak akan berbuat demikian.

"Sasuke masih suamiku dan dia tidak akan berhubungan sex diluar nikah nona, kau jangan mengada-ngada!" ucapku dalam satu tarikan nafas yang berat dan meneguhkan hatiku sendiri."suamiku tidak akan melakukan hal hina seperti yangkau tuduh kan, tidak mungkin ia tidur denganmu bahkan menghamilimu, jangan memfitnah suamiku." Teriakku padanya, dan tanpa sengaja ia terdorong olehku sehingga membuatnya menabrak tembok dibelakangnya.

"Awh.." rintihnya dengan keras.

"Ada apa Sakura." ku dengar suara Sasuke dikejauhan." Ya ampun, kenapa kau sayang." Lanjutnya sambil berlari kemudian memapah Sakura untuk berdiri.

Naruto Pov End

"Ada apa Sakura." suara Sasuke dari kejauhan." Ya ampun, kenapa kau sayang." Lanjutnya sambil berlari kemudian memapah Sakura untuk berdiri. Sasuke terlalu kaget dengan Sakura yang terjatuh, hingga tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menampar Naruto.

"PLAK…" "kau piker siapa kau? Berani sekali kau mendorong calon ibu dari anakku" lanjutnya dengan nada marah.

"Sasu..."

"Jangan panggil namaku lagi, sudah muak aku melihatmu. Jangan muncul di hadapanku lagi, kau hanya perlu menunggu hingga anak sialan dalam kandunganmu lahir dan ku pastikan kita berakhir" teriak Sasuke di hadanpan Naruto. "BLAM..." di ikuti dengan suara pintu tertutup dengan keras.

"Sasu.. terakhir kalinya ijinkan aku menjelaskan segalanya. Hiks..hiks.. Kumohon Sasu!" ucap Naruto sambil menggedor pintu apartement Sasuke.

.

5 jam telah berlalu namun pintu apartement Sasuke tetap terkunci. Sedangkan Naruto masih setia menunggu didepan pintu. Kakinya mulai lelah hingga tubuh yg kini hamil tua itu mulai merosot dan duduk bersandar pada dinding apartement. Hingga

"Maaf nyonya anda harus segera pergi dari sini, pemilik apartement ini terganggu dengan adanya anda" ucap security pada apartement pada Naruto.

"Saya istri Sasuke pak, saya sedang menunggunya mau bicara dengan saya. Saya mohon biarkan saya tetap menunggu di sini" ucap Naru sambil berusaha berdiri.

"maaf nyonya saya hanya menjalankan tugas. Anda harus segera pergi dari sini!" ucap security itu bersikukuh agar Naru pergi, sambil agak menarik tangan Naru.

"hei berani sekali kau memperlakukan adikku seperti itu" ucap Kurama dari kejauhan. Ia setengah berlari kemudian langsung menarik krah baju security dihadapan Naru.

"sudah nii sama, ini salah Naru. Ia hanya menjalankan tugas" ucap Naru melerai Ku yang kilat emosinya sangat kentara.

"maaf saya hanya menjalankan tugas, tuan Sasuke. Merasa terganggu dengan adanya nona ini di sini. Apalagi nona ini sudah 5 jam didepan pintu" ucap security tadi.

Ku semakin tersulut emosinya mendengar penuturan security tadi.

"KURANG AJAR kau Sasuke. Tega sekali kau biarkan istrimu yg sedang hamil menunggumu seperti ini. DENGAR UCIHA SASUKE, AKU TAHU KAU PASTI DENGAR DARI INTERCOMS SIALANMU ITU..." ucap Kurama berteriak

"cukup nii san, sudah ayo kita pergi" ucap Naru memilih mengalah dan pulang.

"tidak sayang, dia harus tahu. Cukup ini terakhir kali kau memohon menemuinya. Jangan menjatuhkan harga diri Namikaze lebih dari ini. Relakan si Brengsek itu" ucap Kurama sambil mendekap Naru dengan lembut.

"DENGAR SASUKE, MESKI KAU MENANGIS DARAH TAK AKAN PERNAH KUSERAHKAN NARU KU LAGI PADAMU. AKU YANG AKAN MENJAMIN PERPISAHAN KALIAN, SEGERA" Usai kalimat itu Kurama ucapkan, ia langsung memapah Naru keluar gedung apatement tersebut.

.

.

Naru hanya mampu terisak, dalam hati ia menguatkan diri mungkin inilah jalan terbaik bagi mereka berdua.

TBC or END

Yosh minna maafakan Vi yg belum melanjutkan INI KIKISAHKU (masih ada yg ingat?) malah buat fic baru. Vi lagi buntu buat nerusin tapi malah ada unek2 baru hihihi. Selamat membaca dan ditunggu reviewnya. Terimakasih bagi yg mau memberi masukan dan meninggalkan jejak.

Akhit kata

With Love

VIPRIS


End file.
